


(Double) Naughtiness

by MadamRed



Series: One Word Prompts (Tumblr) [5]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love, work shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamRed/pseuds/MadamRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One word prompt requested on Tumblr: Naughty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Double) Naughtiness

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Mentions of adult fun.

At the time when this tale took place, you and Spencer had been seeing each other for about six months, or “five months, two weeks and three days”. You never heard the rest because you usually silenced the genius with a kiss; that always put the goofiest smile on his face for a good chunk of the day. He was adorable, like a puppy that you just _can’t-help-but-hug-and-smother-in-kisses_ kind of adorable. You had it _bad,_ you knew that, but he was in the same state of infatuation as you, so you didn’t care.

The bad side to this was that you were always smiling around him, or sending him not-very-subtle flirty looks... and, with a group of profilers around you almost 24/7, that meant that everyone knew of your feelings for him, even before you figured it out and actually worked up the nerve to ask him out. Yes, _you_ asked _him_ out. Spencer had his insecurities and was never going to take the first step, so you did.

The other “bad” side to the relationship, something you found out a few months into it, was that Spencer was unable to keep his hands off you. He, of course, kept it professional when the team was out of state and working on a case. But in the office? He would find excuses to get you alone in secluded places like old file rooms or empty offices.

This, however, happened on a slow, summer day when only half of the team was in the office. It was a horrible day, even though you were inside. The AC of the entire building had been off since midday due to some repair work that needed to be done, and the heat was unbearable. Sure, there were a couple of fans in the ceiling and around the bullpen, but that’s not enough when your body is clad in formal wear all day.

You had already shed the tights you had put on that morning, and your favourite blazer was hanging from the back of your chair. You were thankful for your make-up-less face that day; your foundation wouldn’t have made it intact because you were constantly wiping your forehead. While you were standing in front of the sink in the ladies bathroom, you tried to remember how many times you had got up to splash cold water on your face and you realised you had lost count.

You sighed and exited the restroom to go back to the mindless pile of work that awaited you at your desk still. You hoped JJ and Morgan were having fun with their families while on holiday, but you also missed them, especially since their work had been divided among the remaining members. Once you sat down, you opened a few of the top buttons of your dress shirt. You didn’t think too much of it since you were wearing and undershirt, but the genius sitting in the desk in front of you did not share your opinion.

You had gone to the bathroom in seven different occasions in the past three hours, and he had followed your retreating figure each and every time. The last trip, though, had been different for him. You had not dried your face completely, and a few drops started travelling downwards once you sat down. His eyes had already been glued to your chest, and when you decided to reveal a bit more skin, he could not take it anymore. He had seen where those drops had gone and he desperately needed to trace the same pattern with his tongue.

He texted you and got up, although somewhat awkwardly due to a certain well-known strain in his pants and pretended to go look for some information in one of the file rooms. You followed him about ten minutes after, making sure everyone thought you had gone to the bathroom again. Once you made it into the desolated and dark room, you turned on the light, and Spencer pushed you up against the wall at the same time you wrapped both legs around his waist. Your hands found their usual place in his hair, and soon enough he turned you into a complete mess, begging him for things you should _not_ have been doing in the office.

You had always kept your shenanigans there to some touching and kissing; you had never gone all the way since you both preferred the privacy of your apartments for that. But Spencer was having none of that. You ended up panting but very much satisfied, as you tried fixing your clothes to their previous state. You gave up and decided to blame the heat if anyone saw you and gave you any weird looks.

Your thoughts were interrupted by Spencer when he grabbed you by the hand and moved your body closer to him once more. He brought his other hand up to cup your cheek and kissed you sweetly, unlike earlier.

‘I’m sorry I wasn’t very gentlemanly before,’ he said against your lips, to which you responded with another kiss and a smile.

‘You’re kidding? That was fantast-’ you both heard the gasp and the clicking of shoes moving fast away from the door. ‘Oh, no, no, no, no, no.’

Spencer opened the door quickly but quietly and turned his head both ways before he came back in.

‘Did you see anyone?’ you whispered, scared of who could’ve heard you, and he shook his head.

‘No, but I did see something that can help narrow down our search. I saw a very familiar, yellow, five-inch heel making its way around the corner of this hallway.’

You nodded and led the way towards Garcia’s office. Internally, you sighed in relief because it was at least someone from the team. But you would be lying if you said you weren’t terrified that she would tell the others. Only Hotch knew of the relationship thus far, he was your unit chief after all; the others only thought that the two of you were secretly in love with each other.

Once you arrived, you were greeted with a smiling Garcia, who turned around in her chair the second she heard you knocking on her open door.

‘Ah, I was hoping to see you soon, my **naughty** , naughty friends. Now, what are you willing to do in exchange for my silence, peeps? I was thinking something along the lines of bringing me breakfast every day... you could take turns, of course. Or maybe even...’

She continued with her endless list for a good five minutes, but you tuned her out and took a seat yourself. You knew Spencer would remember it anyway.


End file.
